


Step Two

by Stujet9rainshine



Series: Our Little Family [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Babies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, sonograms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: Gavin was sure he was holding his breath as he watched the image on the screen shift and change before it finally settled on a little bean shape. He gasped."There we are," she cooed as she moved the wand around, "there's the babies head, and the belly and their little hands and there are the feet." Each movement was echoed by a click and an edited photo as she made notes and pointed things out.Gavin was completely overwhelmed. He couldn't take his eyes off the little life on the screen. That was what he was growing. That was his baby."Nines," he barely whispered in awe as he took in the sight, a few tears slipped down his face."Yeah, that's them, Gavin. That's our baby," Nines' voice was quiet and soft. Gavin could hear the love in it.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Our Little Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953172
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Step Two

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The next instalment of this little family au.

Gavin and Nines had a few days to settle in with the news that they were expecting before their first prenatal appointment. The news was still just as wild as it had been the first time they heard it but when they got home and truly talked about it, they understood that this was wonderful. A little bit of a miracle even.

They had talked about a few of the logistics. They agreed to not tell anyone until after the appointment, just to make sure and to see that everything was going okay first, which would be the first big hurdle. 

Gavin had agreed to change their diet a bit and eat healthier and all that lame stuff. He had found himself extremely thankful that he had kicked his smoking habit a few months prior because going cold turkey would have  _ sucked _ . But he firmly knows he would have done it. 

Gavin's favourite memory so far was the first time Nines reached out and just touched Gavin's belly and just grinned. His wide smile that only appeared on special occasions, and fuck, if this wasn't one. Then he leaned forward and kissed what Gavin now knew was a small baby bump and not his diet and coffee addiction finally catching up to him. 

It was soft and tender and it made a few tears spring to Gavin's eyes as he was pulled into a warm hug by his husband. They were surprisingly ready for this change.

Then after a few anxious days, the pair found themselves in the waiting room at Gavin's OBGYN. 

"Man, I still can't get over how surprised they sounded," Gavin mused as he leaned onto Nines' shoulder after they sat down.

Nines shrugged and then put his arm around Gavin's shoulder, "can you really blame them?"

Gavin chuckled, "not really, no. They probably don’t get many gay men in here that claim to be expecting.”

“Even more so when there isn’t a third person with them,” Nines said with a soft laugh, “But try not to worry about it. We’re here for us, not the rest of the world or their expectations.”

Gavin hummed in response. He was focused on looking around and saw all the couples, people with tiny new babies, and a few moms with their teenage daughters. He didn't have many fond memories of these places. A much younger Gavin hated the feminization that came with the visits, and that was for a reason he hadn't understood at the time. 

Then older Gavin hated that he was always the only solo guy here, weird looks were the least of his worries. Though even looking back everyone probably assumed he was some girl's boyfriend too shy or respectful to go back with her. 

Nines squeezed his shoulders, "you look like you're thinking too much again."

Gavin let out a breath and smiled gently up at his husband. "Yeah, I think I am," he fidgeted, "just thinking about feeling out of place."

Nines' eyes softened, "I can see why, but hey, you worked to be where you're at. Nothing wrong with that."

"But gender norms and all that jazz," Gavin groaned.

"I think we both agree those are stupid," Nines wiggled his eyebrows, something Gavin had always believed looked unbelievably stupid on his stoic face. 

Gavin decided to snort and punch his arm, "dumbass." 

"But I'm your dumbass," Nines mused as he leaned over and kissed the crown of Gavin's head.

"Yeah," he blushed, "and I wouldn't have it any other way." Gavin really loved his husband more than he could put into words. He felt like the luckiest man alive. In more ways than one if he was being completely honest with himself. “Love you,” he whispered as he leaned back onto Nines.

“Love you too,” Nines mused as he put his head on Gavin’s. They really did fit together like puzzle pieces.

They only got to sit like that for a few more minutes before a confused nurse walked out of the door to the back and called out, “Gavin Reed-Arkait?” 

Gavin chuckled as he took in her confused face and the slight sense of deja vu. He looked at his husband and offered his hand, “Come on, we got someone special to meet.”

Nines blinked twice before his face split into a grin and he took that offered hand and easily followed his husband up to the entrance to the waiting nurse.

The nurse waited until the door was closed behind them before she looked at her chart and then back at the pair. “So, Gavin you’re here for your first prenatal appointment?” She said it slowly as if to make sure he was saying all the words correctly individually.

“Yeah, my primary care doc found out through some blood work that I’m pregnant last Friday. She should have sent over all the tests and paperwork from the tests and the appointment. She told me I was 8 to 10 weeks, but I guess that’s more like 9 to 11 now,” Gavin explained in a rush. He’d practised what to say beforehand, just in case.

The nurse nodded, flipping through the charts, humming as she found the information Gavin had mentioned. “Ah, I see. Are you ready to get your vitals checked and then I can take you back for more questions?”

Gavin nodded, “Sure, do what you need to.” 

Once again his vitals were a little elevated as was expected now that they knew he was pregnant. He’d gained another little bit of weight as well, which he was going to have to get used to during this whole process. 

Overall things were looking good and everything checked in the boxes of things looking forward within normal ranges, a bit of stress melted away from the pair. Before long the pair was sitting in the examination room waiting for the OBGYN to appear. 

"I've got the worst butterflies, Ni," Gavin said into the room from where he was sitting on an examination table. 

"Me too," Nines added as he gently reached out and grabbed Gavin's hand. He ran his thumb over his knuckles. 

Then they heard the door open, "Hello, nice to have you here." The doctor was a small blonde woman, a little grin on her face as she held onto her tablet and pen. "I'm Dr Kara. I'll be working with you throughout this process. Nice to meet you."

Gavin grinned and waved awkwardly, "Nice to meet you Doc, as you know I'm Gavin and this is my husband, Nines."

"Yes, I've been excited to meet you ever since Dr Junes sent over your paperwork," She rambled animatedly as he pulled up her rollie chair and took a seat. Her tablet poised in her lap and her pen ready to take notes.

"I'm flattered, she highly recommended you as my doctor since you seem to have a focus on minorities and LGBT people." 

She beamed, "yeah, I run a standard office but did extra studies in school about the risks of special circumstances pregnancies. Such as, in your case, transgender pregnancies and the other side to biracial couples.” 

Gavin blinked and felt a deep comfort in that, "that's good. I was worried about ending up with a cis person who was going to try to push the standard cis experiences on me. Or worse a straight one." Gavin explained. 

Nines chuckled from his chair.

Kara smiled, "of course. I can understand that." She gestured to a few photos on the walls. It was of Kara and her family. Her daughter was very pretty and had much darker skin than her mom's. Kara's husband was a giant compared to them and was a black man. It was a lovely family, Gavin hormone-filled brain was emotional at how happy they looked. "I'm not very stereotypical myself."

Gavin looked back to her and nodded, "you've got a good family."

"Thank you," Kara nodded warmly. Then click a few buttons on her tablet. "Now back to the appointment, I know you've drunk a lot of water before this so we can do that ultrasound so let's get all the questions and technicalities out of the way, shall we?" 

The couple smiled. Nines took the opportunity to tease his husband. "Yeah, Gavin. We've got someone to meet." 

They spent the next several minutes going over medical and family history, making a standard risk assessment for Gavin's pregnancy. Kara carefully slotted him into the moderate to a high-risk area. Both because he was trans, but also because Nines didn't know much of his biological family history since he was adopted as a toddler.

Though with that out of the way, the trio was walking down the hallway towards the ultrasound room. Gavin was practically vibrating with excitement, Nines' hand was crushed in his own as Kara finally opened the dimly lit room.

"Okay, I'm going to have you climb up there for me Gavin," Kara gestured towards the long chair next to all the monitors and screens. "And Nines, you can sit in that chair right there."

Gavin and Nines easily followed the directions. 

Gavin felt a little awkward as he bumbled onto the examination chair. He laid back and let out a sigh. He was incredibly nervous. He still couldn't believe this was happening and it was about to become a whole lot more real.

Kara once again grabbed a rollie chair and moved it around to the area near the main monitor. "Okay, are we ready?"

Gavin let out a noise between a laugh and a groan, "c'mon, stop stalling I can't stand waiting anymore."

She chuckled as she turned to Nines, "how about you?"

"As I'll ever be," he said softly as he reached out and took Gavin's shaky hand once again. 

"That's good," she mused as she rolled over to where a small tub was in a warmer. She put on a pair of examination gloves and dipped her hands into the tub and pulled out a glob of the fluid. She turned towards Gavin, "Good news it's not going to be cold, but it may feel a bit odd going on." 

Gavin nodded, not trusting his voice. He did end up flinching at the foreign feeling on his belly as she placed the jelly there. He watched as she pitched that glove and grabbed a new one. 

Then she typed away at the computer causing it to fully light up with the familiar semi-circle. This went on for a few moments before she finally picked up the wand. "Here we go," she chirped as she placed the wand on his belly and started to roll it around with a practised hand, her eyes glued to the screen as she tried to find what she was looking for. 

Gavin was sure he was holding his breath as he watched the image on the screen shift and change before it finally settled on a little bean shape. He gasped.

"There we are," she cooed as she moved the wand around, "there's the babies head, and the belly and their little hands and there are the feet." Each movement was echoed by a click and an edited photo as she made notes and pointed things out.

Gavin was completely overwhelmed. He couldn't take his eyes off the little life on the screen. That was what he was growing. That was  _ his _ baby. 

"Nines," he barely whispered in awe as he took in the sight, a few tears slipped down his face.

"Yeah, that's them, Gavin. That's our baby," Nines' voice was quiet and soft. Gavin could hear the love in it. 

There was silent magic in the air as they looked at the screen and took in the sight of the little life they had been given. 

Kara rambled about all the important facts about the baby's development and how it was going and according to her, all things were looking good. 

"And from all our tests and information, I'm going to put your due day on March 4th," Kara finally mused as she pulled the wand away. 

"That's a great day," Nines spoke up, "March is a good month." 

Gavin chuckled, "yeah, I think so too." He watched quietly as Kara started to develop the photos. "How did we get so lucky?" 

Nines shrugged and leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Gavin's forehead, "I ask myself that every day."

Gavin blushed and looked up at his husband. Life had never felt so right as it did at that moment. "Love you."

Nines smiled and pressed one more kiss onto his smiling husband, "love you too," and then looked at the photos that Kara was putting into an envelope, "love you both."

Gavin was unreasonably happy at that moment.

~

After the appointment, Gavin spent the whole car ride back looking at the photos as Nines drove the car back to their little place. He was still mesmerized by the little thing. He felt a warmth in his chest so bright he felt like it was going to drown him. 

Nines rambled about the logistics, which was just like him. Talking about how long that they could stay in their current house, what they would have to do with the cats, how they'd handle getting to the hospital. 

Gavin couldn't help but look up from the photos to his brilliant husband. He decided to gently interrupt him, "you that nervous?" 

Nines stopped as shut his mouth with a click, swallowing. "Yeah," he said slowly, "I think I am. It's a big step and I wouldn't want to fuck it up."

Gavin smiled, "eh, that's all part of it. You'll be a great Dad." 

Nines flushed and smiled a tiny little smile, "I hope so, but I'm still going to be nervous. Hell, I'll be nervous about them until I can't be anymore." He took a turn and they were officially parked in their driveway. 

Gavin reached over and pulled Nines into a gentle kiss. He wanted to assure his husband that things were going to be okay. He smiled gently as he pulled away, "we'll be okay. This is our little miracle. Let's take it a few steps at a time."

Nines smiled and pulled Gavin into an awkward hug over the console of the car, "yeah, one step at a time. I think we can manage that."

"Of course we can."

~

Gavin hummed as he formulated his grand announcement plan. He was making copies of his sonograms and getting a letter together. It was a little devious, but that was a personality trait of his. He had to tell people at the DPD that he was expecting. That was a given, but he had to tell Fowler first. And his captain had no idea what was coming for him.

Gavin licked the sticky strip on the formal DPD parchment he had lifted during his last shift. Sealing it shut with a devious giggle. 

"I know you're up to no good with that laugh." Nines walked over and looked at the now sealed letter with a raised eyebrow. He was cradling a cup of coffee and waiting for their breakfast to finish cooking. 

"I've got a plan for telling Fowler about the baby," Gavin mused as he looked up and gave his husband a kiss, "he's so gonna flip."

Nines laughed softly, "you're getting too much enjoyment out of this."

"I could be even more of a menace," Gavin informed, "easily."

"Oh, I know." Nines placed one more kiss as he walked back to the counter and put down his coffee, which Gavin was jealous he couldn't have any of, and pulled a small baking dish out of the oven. "I just wish I could get a video of his face."

Gavin snorted, "oh, me too, but I do think that is one step too far." He stood up and joined Nines in the kitchen. He sniffed the food and his stomach flipped and he had to walk away from the omelette bake. He knew he went a little green. 

Nines frowned as he put the baking dish down. "Another dry toast morning?" 

Gavin swallowed down the excess spit and nodded. "Sorry."

"Eh," Nines shrugged, "more for me." He tossed a towel over the dish to prevent more of the smell from escaping. 

Gavin smiled, though it was a bit strained. "You're the best."

"Of course. My mother wouldn't have had any less," he winked as he grabbed a couple of pieces of toast and popped them in the toaster. 

Gavin rolled his eyes, "I take it back, you're insufferable." 

Nines laughed at that and shook his head as he pushed Gavin towards the bedroom. "Get dressed. You have to be there early today for your meeting."

"Yessir," He laughed as he went easily and got dressed as quickly as he could. He had to wear a slightly looser shirt so it didn't rub his slightly distended and sensitive belly too much. He was surprised by how quickly the feeling there had changed. He was barely even showing yet. Though he was ready for a whole lot of changes. He still pulled on his leather jacket, because he simply wasn't ready to be without it. 

He emerged from the bedroom dressed and ready to go just as Nines offered him the toast. 

Gavin took it with ease and took a few big bites and chewed quickly, unwilling to give his stomach the time to get upset before he swallowed it all. 

Nines laughed as he hid behind his coffee cup. "I don't think I'm ready for all these pregnancy food changes. You're hard enough to cook for already."

Gavin let out an offended squawk. "I am not and I cook as much as you do!" 

Nines continued to laugh as he walked away. "Get your stuff together. You're going to be late for your evil plan." 

"I can't live in these conditions," Gavin gaped dramatically as he picked up the envelope, his keys, and his wallet. 

"Too bad, you're stuck with me," Nines bragged as he pressed a gentle kiss to Gavin's lips. "love you."

"Wouldn't change that for the world," Gavin smiled as he leaned up and kissed Nines one more time for good luck. "Love you too. Wish me luck."

"Of course. Drive safe," Nines said with a wave as he watched his pregnant husband walk out the front door. 

"Always."

~

Gavin walked into the bullpen around 25 minutes early just as planned. He'd told Fowler that he needed to talk to him as soon as possible and that it was important. His captain said to meet him before his shift and they'd sort it out, overtime pay included. 

He didn't even stop by his desk. Just made a beeline for the fishbowl of an office and knocked on the glass. 

Captain Fowler looked up from where he was looking at some incident reports from the previous day's second and third shifts. "Have a seat Reed." 

"I hopefully won't be too long." Gavin didn't sit but walked in front of the chair instead and pulled the official document envelope. He didn't show it, but he was a bit nervous about the whole ordeal. 

Fowler eyed the envelope with a sceptical face. "What's this?"

"It's something that will change the way things are done around here pretty drastically," Gavin mused with a barely suppressed grin at how Fowler's eyes widened comically. Gavin had him hook, line, and sinker. 

Fowler picked up the letter and sighed, "how long do you have?" He asked drily as he turned the letter over in his hands.

"Oh, around seven months," Gavin mused, "it wasn't planned exactly so the date isn't set and stone but the end of February beginning of March is what I'm aiming for."

Fowler raised an eyebrow as he found a letter opener and slowly started to open the letter. "That's a lot of notice Gavin."

"I think you'll end up needing it," the detective said as he watched the letter open with bated breath. He couldn't believe he had Fowler so into the scene he'd set up. He really had no idea. 

Fowler put the letter opener down and then tipped the envelope upside down and the letter and the sonograms fell out into the Captains waiting hands. He looked at the first black and white image and his face froze.

Gavin could practically see the gears turning in Fowler's head as he looked at the small foggy picture of a new baby. 

The police captain looked up and intently looked between Gavin and the photo.

Gavin couldn't take it anymore and burst into a huge grin, "my due date is March 4th. I'm officially twelve weeks along." 

"Do I get to keep these?" This was the first question Fowler asked as he displayed the small photos in his large hands. 

"'Course. I made those copies for you," Gavin grinned.

Fowler smiled as he tucked them away back into the deceitful envelope. "I'm putting you on light duty effective immediately," he stated, "and I'll need you to be medically cleared to be able to work in this environment at all. You know we see some wild shit just here in the bullpen."

Gavin rolled his eyes, without any malice. "You're as bad as Nines. He just wants me to stay home wrapped up in bubble wrap until I deliver." 

Fowler shrugged, "my job is to keep you safe. I already want you to leave the same way you came in that door, but that seems even more important now."

Gavin softened a little bit, "yeah, I've always appreciated that. Even more so since I've had a habit of being reckless over the years, but I'm going to keep myself and my little baby safe."

"Good," Fowler said with a caring firmness. "I hope you keep me updated, so I can adjust your schedule and workload accordingly."

"I can do that, Cap," Gavin mused as he finally stood up. "Though I do think I have some cases to tie up loose ends to get some of them ready for transfer?"

"Sounds like a plan," Fowler nodded, "get your case files together and bring them to me and I'll sort out who I need to work on them. I'll try to keep you on as many as I can, but I'm not going to be exactly generous."

"That's completely fair. I'll probably work on sorting evidence and sorting through all that video and phone call crap us higher-level people usually have rookies do." He laughed at the memories of his days as a rookie on the third shift staring at the mountains of video evidence at three am. 

"You'd make life a lot easier since you actually know what you're looking for," Fowler said as he smiled again. Then his face turned more serious. "Though, I do have to ask. I know you're out in the department, but be careful with how some of the officers might react to your pregnancy. Okay? Report any of that bullshit to me directly. That shit will get to the chief and will be handled. I won't have that garbage stinking up my department."

Gavin nodded, knowing that was covered was comforting. Though he was expecting the only problem he was to run into was with perps and the public. "Thanks, Cap. I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

Fowler nodded, "now, get back to work." 

"Of course, Cap." Then after a sloppy salute, he was heading back to the bullpen. Ready for an easy day.

~

Gavin's workday went by pretty quickly after that since he was super busy with getting paperwork together. But he was grateful when his shift ended and he was heading home. 

He knew he'd beat Nines home since his husband's shift Wasn't going to end for another hour, but that would work out just fine. 

He walked through the threshold and sighed happily as he took in the house. It was a place they had bought together a little bit before they had got engaged. It was smaller and not very expensive, but for them, it had been perfect and a great way to get out of that tiny apartment they had been sharing up until that point. 

He remembered with vivid detail the night they accidentally moved in together. They had just started sort of seeing each other after Connor, one of the forensics nerds he worked with, had invited his younger brother and roommate to an informal get together the department was having at a local eatery and pub. 

Nines did not look like he wanted to be there. He was tall and stuffy looking and clearly uncomfortable, though he was trying to hide it. Connor was happily chatting and introducing him to as many people as he could. Until the younger brother had practically melted into the first open seat, fatefully the one next to Gavin on the outside. 

Gavin had just stared at the new arrival and nodded in greeting, about too overwhelmed for any serious conversation. Nines didn't look bothered by the idea of a quiet company. 

Though inevitably, as Nines slowly drank down a few glasses of whiskey on the rocks, he opened up to chat a bit more. He was a trauma nurse at the emergency room at one of the hospitals that the DPD worked with. He, in fact, did not want to be there, but Connor had convinced him to come after he'd pulled a couple of (five) doubles in a row. 

That had surprised the detective and agreed that he needed to get out if only a change of scenery. 

Nines had reluctantly agreed. Though he would never let Connor know he was right, his ego couldn't handle another boost.

Gavin enjoyed the talk quite a bit after that. Nines was interesting and handsome to boot. They had even stayed at the bar, drinking and chatting, long after everyone else had left. 

They'd even been hesitant to leave when the last call went out. Gavin, for once, was the one brave enough to ask for Nines' number.

As expected, Nines has easily agreed. Exchanged contacts and even a shy kiss on Gavin's cheek as Nines drunkenly loaded himself into a taxi. 

That was only the start of them falling hard and fast for each other. Gavin had never met a man like Nines and Nines hadn't expected to hand over his heart overnight, but there they were not regretting a thing. 

It had been around two months of that constant interaction, several dates, and meetups before that fateful rainy day. 

Connor and Nines had been living together at that point and that day, they'd gotten into a knockout, drag-out fight over Nines being with Gavin. Connor only sort of liked the grumpy detective, but that didn't mean he trusted him.

Nines wasn't hearing it and walked out the front door with a slam and ended up at Gavin's house at eleven at night, soaking wet. 

Gavin had dragged him across the threshold by his soaked sweater and forced him to take a shower and change into some dry and comfy clothes. Ones that Nines had leftover sometime previously. 

They'd fallen asleep cuddling on the couch that night. Nines grabbed an overnight bag and a couple of pairs of his scrubs out of Connor's and his place the next day. They'd crashed on the bed the next night. 

Nines would never spend the night at his old apartment again. 

They'd been made for each other and that was the clearest thing to them. 

Gavin smiled at the fond memories as he touched his hand to his swelling middle. Well, look at them now. Almost seven years later, married, and expecting. 

Gavin smiled as he finally walked into the house and sat down on the couch. They needed to start planning now that things were looking promising. He'd barely admitted to Nines the night before his appointment, but he was nervous about whether his pregnancy would be safe. 

Nines had held him and told him everything would be okay, and no matter what happened they'd work through it together. He would never be able to express how thankful he was for his husband. 

Now that he and the baby were given a clean bill of health, Gavin was eager to start planning. 

They had a little under seven months to get ready for their new arrival, he thought to himself as he opened his laptop and started doing some research.


End file.
